El Imperio Lunar: La Heredera
by Darine
Summary: La vida que llevaban aun estaba llena de secretos, y cuando ella apareció de nuevo en sus vidas los sentimientos sellados en el pasado resurgieron y pusieron todo de cabeza. Ella lo seguía amando pero el se había enamorado de nuevo de su pequeña hermana. Sin embargo el enemigo era muy poderoso y necesitaban unir fuerzas para derrotarlo, aunque eso significara abrir heridas pasadas.
1. Pasados Desconocidos

_**Disclaimer: **__Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La idea original le pertenece a Moonidan, yo sólo he hecho algunos cambios y tengo su permiso para seguirla._

* * *

**I. PASADOS DESCONOCIDOS**

**En algún lugar de Tokio **

_Una hermosa joven de cabellos cortos negros veía desde un balcón hacia un enorme cuarto con detalles plateados. No parecía tener más de 17 años. En la mano derecha llevaba una alabarda la cual apretaba con fuerza. Parecía impaciente y deseosa de que alguien apareciera…_

_No tardo en escucharse el abrir y cerrar de una puerta, seguido de unos pasos firmes los cuales se detuvieron en seco._

- ¡Me has asustado! – _dijo una chica con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía recién salida del baño, su cabello aunque lo tapaba una toalla podía distinguirse su color; era gris brillante, casi podía decirse que plateado. Tez blanca, alta, delgada, bien formada, y sus ojos, aunque opacos, eran de un hermoso azul cielo; parecía tener unos 22 años._

- Sabes a que he venido, ¿No es así? _– La voz de la más joven de las dos se oía entre seria y desesperada._

- Lo sé - _Río tranquila la chica de ojos azules _- Es solo que en realidad deseaba que fuera una visita común y corriente, sin embargo el que estés aquí como Sailor confirma que piensas que Serenithy no podrá contra este enemigo – _Contesto cortante_

_La Sailor dio un paso hacia ella _- Es necesario que despiertes por completo. El sistema solar te necesita, la luna te necesita – _hizo_ _una pausa antes de terminar de hablar_ – Él y este hermoso planeta te necesitan...

_La chica de cabellos plateados miro desafiante a la intrusa en su recamara – _No lo utilices para convencerme, sabes muy bien que aunque sé parte de mi pasado desconozco totalmente mis sentimientos antes de que me... -_suspiró antes de contestar -_ de que me asesinaran – _Su voz se escuchaba fría y seria_

- Perdóname, pero debes saber que si tu no despiertas la vida en este planeta peligra más que la del mismo príncipe – _Mientras hablaba, la pequeña se acercada a la chica_ – Amo a este planeta tanto como tú, y sé que deseas protegerlo tanto como yo – _hizo un silencio antes de continuar - N_o hubiese venido por ti de no ser necesario, lo sabes

_Por un momento el silencio reinó entre ellas..._

- Lo sé pequeña, sin embargo el hecho de que despierte no te da la victoria de esta batalla. Ella podría ganar si supiera usar el Cristal de Plata y no fuera tan compasiva. Como guerrera sabes muy bien que hay situaciones en las que no cabe la compasión y esta guerra es una de esas… - _las palabras eran totalmente ciertas, de nuevo silencio...__  
_

_- _Ella no tiene la culpa, no la educaron para ir a la guerra, entiende por favor - _sus ojos violetas estaban desesperados - _sabes bien que de no ser necesario no vendría a visitarte de este modo - _compresión, su voz solo pedía compresión _

_Después__ de un rato, la chica de cabellos plateados dijo derrotada_ – Definitivamente no te irás sin la respuesta que deseas escuchar, así que lo haré, pero que quede claro que lo hago por ti, no por tus príncipes. – _para después desaparecer ante los ojos de la pequeña._

- Perdóname princesa, perdóname hermana… - _Se escucho en un susurro una súplica, la cual dio paso a un silencioso llanto…_

**Universidad de Tokio**

- Bien señores, entonces ya saben de que se trata la investigación que deben entregar para la próxima semana. – _Un señor de lentes, ya con algunas canas en el cabello veía por encima de una libreta a unos cuantos chicos en un aula._

- Una pregunta, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe porque la señorita Shiomi no se presentó hoy a la clase? – _preguntó el profesor,_ - ¿Nadie chicos?..

_Silencio…_

- Bien si alguno de ustedes puede ir a verla o sabe de ella por favor díganle del proyecto, aquí sobre el escritorio dejo las copias para ella. Gracias y nos vemos la próxima semana. _– Remató el profesor. Para después salir del aula._

_Un chico de cabellos negros cerraba su libreta al tiempo en que el profesor dejaba el aula. Miraba con detenimiento las hojas sobre el escritorio, y justo cuando se animaba a tomarlas un chico rubio de ojos verdes las tomada._

- No te preocupes Darien yo me encargo de llevárselas a su departamento, esta de pasada del mío así que no me causará ningún problema.

- Gracias Hirome pensaba llevárselas esta tarde, pero si está en tu pasada creo que será mejor que tu se las alcances _– contestó Darien sonriendo_ – Vamos a la siguiente clase, la profesora de anatomía se enoja cuando llegamos tarde.

**Centro Comercial de Tokio**

- Vaya creo que me equivoque de hora, he llegado 10 minutos antes, pero no están y ya pasaron 25 minutos – _Una hermosa rubia de coletas esperaba en la entrada del centro - _Creo que iré por un helado para esperarlas - _estaba a punto de entrar al centro cuando escuchó un grito_

- ¡¿Serena tonta donde crees que vas? – _Una hermosa morena de cabello negro y largo se acercaba a ella apresurada_

- ¡Rei no me digas así, ademas llegas tarde! – _contesto Serena casi a gritos._

- No Serena, te dijimos que llegaras media hora antes de lo acordado por nosotras porque siempre llegas tarde, pero quien iba a pensar que una tonta como tú iba a llegar tan temprano, eso me sorprende en realidad, será que ya se te pego algo de Darien – _Rei reía a carcajadas al terminar de hablar_

- Cálmate Rei - _dijo Serna haciendo pucheros - _no metas a mi Darien en esto, llegue temprano porque he decidido que a partir de hoy, será una novia modelo – _la rubia decía esto mientras alzaba un dedo eufóricamente_

- Me da gusto oír eso Serena, ya es hora de que vayas haciéndote a la idea de que entrar a la carrera no es nada fácil y tienes que ser muy responsable –_ Una voz seria se escucho detrás de Serena, la cual al darse la vuelta encontró a su amiga Ami_

- Ay Ami tu como siempre tan seria, jajajajaja – _una linda rubia con moño rojo en el cabello y una castaña de coleta se acercaban a las 3 amigas_ - Disculpen la demora, el tren se atraso unos minutos, parece que en una estación hubo un accidente

- No importa chicas lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, es mejor que entremos pronto para tener más tiempo _– La rubia de coletas sonrió a todas sus amigas._

- Siiii! - _Contesto eufórica Mina – _No queremos llegar tarde a nuestra propia graduación.

_Así todas las chicas entraron a la tienda departamental_

**Universidad de Tokio**

_Darien se encontraba saliendo de la universidad, esa noche Serena se recibiría de la preparatoria y lo había invitado a la ceremonia y luego una cena en casa de sus padres. Los últimos meses su princesa se había esforzado mucho por sobresalir, pero lo que le preocupaba era la cena con Kenji, a pesar de que Serena estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, su padre se empeñaba en decir que era apenas una niña y él era demasiado viejo para ella. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Hirome lo llamaba con insistencia…_

- ¡Darien! – _gritó Hirome por enésimavez_

- Si Hirome disculpa, es que venía pensando en muchas cosas, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – _contestó el ojiazul apenado por la situación._

_- Hirome lo miró divertido y contesto – _No te apures amigo, es sólo que no podré llevarle las hojas de Shiomi porque mi novia ha tenido un percance en el trabajo y está en el hospital, así que iré a verla – _el chico buscó entre su maleta o sacó las copias tendiéndoselas a Darien_

- Ya veo, no te preocupes yo se las llevo ahora mismo – _tomó las hojas y salio de la universidad_

_Pronto estaba entrado a la parte de departamentos mas exclusivos de la ciudad, unos minutos más tardes se encontraba frente al complejo de departamentos donde vivía su compañera Shiomi. Entró y se dirigió al portero – _Disculpe la molestia, el departamento de la señorita Ziré Shiomi?

_Antes de contestarle el portero miró a Darien algo extrañado sin embargo contestó - _Si claro es el piso 35, el último.

- Gracias – _Contestó Darien y se dirigió al ascensor._

_Podía darse cuenta de que eran departamentos de lujo, cada piso era un solo departamento y ella vivía en el último, por lo que definitivamente ella sería una mujer muy rica, además de ser ¿muy hermosa?, pero que diablos estaba pensando, la única mujer hermosa para él era su princesa, su linda Serena. Siguió pensando en la ceremonia de graduación de su princesa, se vería hermosa con su vestido, su cabello arreglado._

_Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el aviso del ascenso, había llegado. Se detuvo a ver la puerta, era blanca con adornos plateados de lunas y estrellas, muy parecido a las puertas del palacio en el ¿Imperio lunar?, se detuvo un momento, ¿Por qué podía recordar eso en ese preciso momento?, de repente la puerta de abrió y se encontró con unos hermoso ojos azul cielo…_

- ¡Chiba, que sorpresa! ¿A que debo tu visita? No es común que mis compañeros de la escuela vengan, aunque eso me alegra bastante en realidad – _La hermosa chica detrás de la puerta sonrería._

- Hola Shiomi solo he venido a traerte unas hojas que dejo el profesor, encargo que alguien te las hiciera llegar pues son para un trabajo de la próxima semana – _Mientras decía esto el chico le extendia las hojas a la bella mujer que estaba justo frente a él. Darien se fijo en que se veía algo extraña, un poco más esbelta como si su cuerpo hubiese cambiado, no, no podía ser, seguro nunca se había fijado en ella, es por eso que sin el uniforme se veía extraña. Decidió que ya era hora de retirarse. –_ Bueno si me disculpas es todo, nos vemos mañana en la Universidad

- Si gracias Chiba, hasta mañana. – _la chica dijo esto con algo de decepción en su voz_

_Darien se dirigió de nuevo al ascensor y antes de subir volteo hacia donde estaba parada Shiomi, se miraron un momento... y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron_

_Ziré se quedo parada de espaldas a la puerta. Siempre había sido muy solitaria, demasiado en realidad, su madre falleció cuando ella tenía 5, y su padre cuando tuvo 18. Era la dueña de un imperio de complejos departamentales hechos al gusto de sus clientes, era la princesa de papá. Justo el retrato de su vida anterior._

_Al recordarlo Ziré sintio una punzada al corazón. No había ido a la universidad porque había sido una noche demasiado larga y dolorosa. Después de recibir una visita muy peculiar su vida entera habia cambiado; pero ella había decidido que así fuera, al fin y al cabo tenía la última palabra, pero quien se lo pedía era su hermana en el pasado y la amaba tanto como en ese tiempo. De pronto de sintio cansada, se dirigió a la estancia y empezó a recordar la noche anterior…_

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de hablar con la pequeña intrusa en su recamará se había transportado al lugar que recordaba como su hogar, más no lo sentía como tal…_

_El lugar estaba en ruinas, ya no se encontraban ahí los pilares que, en eras pasadas, se erguían altivos y magestuosos, dandole al lugar un aire de santuario._

_Ziré caminó intentando recordar un poco sobre su pasado, sin embargo no podía ver más allá de unas imágenes de lo que eran las ruinas del antiguo Imperio Lunar. Pronto se adentró a lo poco que quedaba del palacio, sus hermosas puertas ya no existian, por dentro estaba completamente destrozado. ¿Sentimientos?... Ninguno._

- Es hora – _se dijo para si misma. Se encaminó hacía la parte trasera del palacio, justo a los jardines donde, en el pasado, pasaba horas estudiando el código de comporamiento de la princesa heredera de la luna._

_Por fín llegó al unico lugar intacto entre tantas ruinas… el lago. Lo miro como dudando de poner un pie en el, y antes de hacerlo dijo – _Adios Ziré Shiomi, adiós a mi presente – _al terminar la última palabra cerro los ojos y en su frente un destello se hizo presente._

_Una luna creciente apareció en su frente. Con los ojos cerrados camino por encima del lago hasta situarse en el centro… -_ Selene, Diosa de la Luna, hija de titanes, pido me regreses lo que me fue arrebatado en mi otra vida. Con tu luz muestrame los recuerdos de mi vida pasada y dame el poder para hacer renacer el imperio que fue construido en tu honor… - _una columna de luz la envolvió por unos segundos, y así como apareció se fue._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- No me cabe la menor duda que recordar es volver a vivir – _su voz se notaba triste._

_Se quedó viendo su departamento, todo era blanco con detalles plateados de lunas y estrellas; desde la puerta de entrada, hasta el balcón de su recámara. Definitivamente tenía una afición desde pequeña a todo eso, ahora entendía el porque, incluso antes de saber quien era ella en realidad._

_Se levanto de la estancia y caminó hasta su recamara, al ver su cama, se aventó sobre ella y siguió recordando…_

_**Flash Back**_

_Al disiparse la columna de luz, sólo quedó una silueta, se veía mas delgada y alta que la muchachita que se había parado primero ahí, su cabello mucho más largo y lacio, se movia con el viento. Vestía un batón blanco largo, liso, muy parecido al de Serenity, pero con adornos plateados. En su frente se veía impresa la marca de los descendientes de la Luna, la luna creciente, sin embargo la suya era plateada, por último sus ojos grises profundo…_

_De pronto escucho a sus espaldas una voz que la llamaba…_

- Bienvenida, Princesa Selene…

_Continuara... _

* * *

_Hola Chicos,_

_Se que poco he logrado actualizar mis historias, pero créanme que no he tenido mucho tiempo, ya estoy trabajando en todas, mientras les dejo una parte de la historia que Moonidan empezó y me dio permiso de seguir. Espero que les guste, prácticamente el cambio viene mas adelante, la historia me gusta mucho y como ella no podrá seguirla yo le pedí que me la diera. Gracias a ella conozco este sitio y me encanta plasmar mis ideas en este espacio._

_Espero no decepcionarlos._

_Darine_


	2. Graduación

_**Disclaimer: **__Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La idea original le pertenece a Moonidan, yo sólo he hecho algunos cambios y tengo su permiso para seguirla._

* * *

**II. GRADUACIÓN**

_**Continúa flash Back**_

_Selene volteó y divisó en la orilla del lago una silueta conocida, caminó firme y justo frente a ella se detuvo._

_**Selene: **_Hermana, no podía esperar menos de ti, te he extrañado tanto.

_Miro a los ojos de la persona que estaba frente a ella, eran violetas, vestía un traje de sailor morado y llevaba en la mano una alabarda._

_**Saturn:**_Hace un rato nos hemos visto hermana; _sonrió al terminar de hablar._

_**Selene: **_Mi otro yo lo ha hecho pequeña, yo no te he visto en muchos años; _miró a su alrededor, viendo de nuevo las ruinas de lo que fue el Milenio de Plata. ¿Sentimientos?... Muchos._

_Selene y Saturn caminaron de nuevo al palacio. La primera se detuvo a ver lo que quedaba de él y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos; como era posible que se hubiese destruido tan hermoso Imperio. ¿Dónde había estado Serenidad cuando pasó esto?_

_**Selene:**_Me duele ver que el reino que mis padres construyeron con tanto esfuerzo en honor a nuestra Diosa haya sido destruido; _gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos grises, se sentía impotente ante aquellas ruinas. Si tan solo ella hubiese estado habría podido defender su reino, ella tenía el poder para hacerlo, pero le había arrancado la oportunidad de las manos._

_**Saturn: **_Nadie se imaginó que esto llegaría a pasar, y en realidad, después de tu muerte, yo fui enviada a mi planeta, temían que en un arranque de irá destruyese la Luna. Al menos esa fue la razón que la Reina me dio para que me fuera con nuestro Padre; _miraba tranquila a Selene, pero en su voz podía notarse ira. Ella nunca hubiese echo eso, no acabaría con la Luna por ningún motivo, amaba esa tierra, eso era lo que su padre, el rey, le había enseñado._

_**Selene: **_Necesito descansar, te buscaré pronto; _desapareció del mismo modo por segunda vez ante los ojos de su pequeña hermana…_

_**Fin flash back**_

_Ziré no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedó dormida de nuevo._

**Mansión Tomoe**

_Hotaru se encontraba recostada en su recamara, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, hace un año aproximadamente regresó a vivir con su padre; él ahora era maestro de la preparatoria en la que ella se encontraba inscrita. Solía visitar a menudo a las outers, las consideraba su familia, ellas la habían criado ya que su padre no podía hacerlo desde el sanatorio, y cuando salió las outers decidieron no informarselo._

_Sin embargo una noche Hotaru entro en trance, donde su pasado le había sido revelado, y con él una nueva misión. Al despertar se cuerpo había cambiado, aparentaba la misma edad que tenía cuando despertó como Sailor Saturn, aproximadamente 16 años. Fue entonces que se enteró que su padre hacía un tiempo había salido del hospital y había reconstruido su hogar, fue de esperarse que les reclamara habérselo ocultado y decidiera irse a vivir con su padre._

_No les tenía rencor, las quería mucho y les agradecía su cuidado y dedicación, sin embargo sus planes y metas había cambiado desde esa noche, y al saber que las Sailor Scouts no lo entenderían, había decidido seguir su propio camino._

_Se había dedicado a su misión en cuerpo y alma. Le había tomado mucho tiempo dar con su hermana, poco recordaba de ella. El día menos pensado se topo con una mujer exactamente igual a ella en el pasado, y al reconocer su energía no le cabía duda que era a Ziré a quien buscaba. Buscó la manera de acercarse a ella como si fuera el destino y cuando se hicieron amigas de confianza Hotaru le había confesado el porque de su acercamiento, y aunque Ziré le reclamaba constantemente el haberle regresado parte de sus recuerdos seguía visitándola como amiga hasta anoche que la visitó como Sailor Saturn…_

_**Hotaru: **_Creeme Selene, que ha sido muy difícil para mi también recordarlo todo, pero se que a ti te dolerá aun más volver a verlo, sobre todo cuando lo veas con ella, la que se quedó con tu destino cuando te quitaron la vida; _susurraba para ella misma, y al mismo tiempo lloraba._

**Casa Tsukino**

_Al salir de la tienda departamental con el atuendo completo para su gran noche, 4 de las 5 amigas fueron a su casa para arreglarse para la graduación. En el caso de Rei, dado que no es estudiante de la misma preparatoria y su graduación seria hasta dentro de una semana, se había ido a casa de Serena para ayudarla arreglarse y verse linda para Darien._

_**Rei: **_Serena, ¿Qué se siente terminar la preparatoria?, Se que en unos días también lo sentiré pero quisiera saber como te sientes tu.

_**Serena**_**:** Rei!, pues se siente muy bien saber que he terminado la preparatoria y en unos meses entraré a la carrera. Ya deseo que llegue el momento en que le diga a Darien lo que decidí estudiar. _Podía escucharse la emoción en la voz de Serena._

_**Rei: **_Amiga, sé que serás muy feliz con Darien, se lo merecen después de todos los problemas por los que hemos pasado.

_Rei se sentía culpable por ocultarle a sus amigas el estallido de energía que ella había sentido la noche anterior. No era maligna, lo que más le hacía ruido en la cabeza era que la energía era muy parecida a la de Serena, pero mucho más fuerte, y tan sólo había estado presente unos minutos._

_Rei sacudió de su mente sus temores de que sea un nuevo enemigo, y decidió seguir ayudando a Serena a arreglase para su graduación._

_En otra parte de la ciudad Darien regresaba del departamento de Ziré, y no podía sacar de su mente la idea de que la puerta de ese departamento y las puertas del Palacio en el Milenio de Plata eran exactamente iguales. Por más que deseaba pensar que era solo una coincidencia, la similitud de ambas era exagerada._

_Mantuvo su paso hasta llegar a su departamento; entro y se sentó en el sillón de la estancia, miró su reloj, 3:45pm, faltaban 3:15 hrs para la ceremonia de graduación. Se puso de pie y fue directo a su recamará, abrió su closet y de él saco una cajita, al abrirla un collar con una luna creciente y en el centro una perla nacarada y unos pendientes de perla se hicieron presentes ante los ojos azules del pelinegro; una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, su linda princesa se vería preciosa con ellos. Devolvió la caja a su lugar, y se recostó un momento antes de darse un baño y vestirse para ir en busca de su novia._

_En la mansión de las Outers, Michiru y Haruka también se vestían para la ceremonia; Serena se había tomado la molestia de invitarlas para que las acompañaran a su graduación._

_**Haruka**_**: **Michiru ayúdame por favor con la corbata, no puedo hacer que quede derecha_; decía la rubia mientras entraba a la habitación de Michuru._

_Michiru se volteó sonriendo al ver la cara de preocupación de Haruka – _estás haciendo mal el nudo, por eso te queda al revés, ¿Quién podría pensar que una corbata es tu punto débil?

_**Haruka: **_No lo digas tan fuerte, algún enemigo puede escucharte; _Haruka le sonrio pícaramente, sin embargo una sombra se hizo presente después – _Debemos tener cuidado, el estallido de energía de anoche no es cualquier cosa, es muy poderoso y lo más importante es que no sabemos si es amigo o enemigo. – _Silencio…_

_**Michiru: **_Mi espejo solo muestra una luna creciente plateada, no muestra nada más; _terminó de arreglarle la corbata a su compañera - _Por el momento no podremos hacer nada más, así que lo mejor será que nos olvidemos de eso un momento. Pasaremos por Hotaru, por favor dile a Sets que se apresure para poder irnos – _Sonrió a Haruka antes de regresar a cepillarse el cabello._

_Haruka salió de la recamará de Michiru. Al ver que su acompañante se había ido, cerro la puerta de su recamara y vio de nuevo su espejo, en esta ocasión se reflejo la silueta de una mujer con la luna creciente plateada que había visto antes. Asentó el espejo boca abajo en el tocador y se llevo una mano a su boca _- Princesa… - _Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, la limpio y salio de su recamará como si no hubiese pasado nada._

**Casa Tsukino**

_Darien llegó a casa de su princesa media hora antes del evento, antes de tocar la puerta se aseguró de que su traje estuviera impecable. Tocó la puerta y quien abrió fue Rei._

_**Rei: **_Darien, has llegado a tiempo Serena acaba de terminar de prepararse, en un momento baja.

_**Darien: **_Gracias Rei – _miró hacia la estancia de la casa y saludó – _Señor Tsukino, señora Tsukino, Sami, buenas noches. – _sonrió._

_**Kenji T.: **_Buenas noches Darien, pasa por favor, sientate - _la voz de Kenji se escuchaba seria, había aprendido a tolerar que Serena lo quisiera a su lado, más eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con las decisiones de su hija. Su esposa lo había convecido de darle la oportuniad a Darien de demostrarle que era un buen muchacho y el mejor partido para su pequeña hija._

_**Darien: **_Gracias señor – _el pelinegro llego hasta la estancia y justo cuando estaba por sentarse escucho una conocida voz detrás de él…_

_**Serena: **_Buenas noches amor – _al terminar de hablar una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_Darien volteo y se encontro con la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Su princesa llevaba un vestido blanco perla sin mangas, a media pantorrilla, corte imperio, que debajo del busto llevaba un ramillete de pequeñas flores color rosa pastel del lado izquierdo atado a una cinta del mismo color. La falda era de Tul, sus zapatillas eran rosa con adornos blancos; su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja de lado que dejaba parte de su cabello caer con sus rizos naturales._

_Serena se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla; Darien solo acerto a sacar de su saco la cajita que horas antes había revisado, al dársela, Serena impaciente la abrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas__ al ver lo que estaba dentro. – _Gracias amor, es muy hermoso – _sólo eso acertó a decir antes de pedirle que le ayudara a ponerse el hermoso collar._

_Darien con cuidado se lo colocó en el cuello mientras Serena se colocaba los aretes._

_Todos venían la escena conmovidos, Kenji era el único que se mostraba incomodo, estaba demasiado cerca de su princesa, por lo que hizo como si se aclarara la garganta y dijo – _Es hora de irnos, Rei por favor ve con Serena en al carro de Darien – _dicho esto salió de la casa rumbo a su auto y todos se dirigieron al lugar del evento._

_Llegaron__ al lugar 10 minutos antes de que empezara la ceremonia, Serena y Rei bajaron justo en la puerta, mientras él buscaba un lugar donde estacionarse. Encontró un lugar a unos 3 minutos del salón del evento._

_Al bajar del automovil y dirigirse al lugar sintió una prescencia que hizo que se detuviera el seco, volteó hacia su derecha y del otro lado de la calle vio parada a Shiomi viendo hacía unos anaqueles de ropa; de repente dejo de sentir la presencia – _No puede ser posible – _se dijo para si mismo y decidió seguir su camino._

_Cuando Darien llego al evento éste acababa de comenzar. El rector de la preparatoria dijo unas palabras a los alumnos y después uno a uno fueron pasando en busca de su certificado._

_Ami Mizuno fue nombrada como la mejor estudiante de su generación y le fue otorgada una beca en la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Tokio._

_Al terminar la ceremonia, Serena corrió hacia sus padres y luego hacia su novio y sus amigas. Todas se veían hermosas y se felicitaban entre ellas por el logro que hicieron._

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de planeta…**

- Adele! – _una mujer llamaba con insistencia a su compañera._

_**Adele: **_¿Qué sucede Alana? Estoy aquí descansando un momento… - _contestaba con voz que hacía notar su enfado._

_**Alana: **_Astarte nos está buscando, tiene nuevas misiones para las dos.

_Ambas se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba una tercera mujer._

_**Astarte: **_Las he llamado para asignarles sus nuevas misiones –_ hablaba con dificultad, parecía que le faltaba el aire – _Adele, tu misión será seguir buscando la razón del estallido de energía que se presento hace unas horas. Puede llegar a ser una amenaza para los planes de nuestro señor – _hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando – _Alana, tu deber es mucho más fácil, debes quitarle la esencia a las personas de este planeta, yo y nuestro señor lo necesitamos para seguir fortaleciéndonos. Vayan y cumplan su encomienda sin compasión alguna. – _Miró a ver a Adele – _Lo digo por ti pequeña, y recuerden su pueblo las ha entregado a mi para que yo los proteja, no querrán traicionarme – _Una risa escandalosa salió de su boca, mientras las otras dos mujeres desaparecía delante de sus ojos._

_Continuará…_


End file.
